


The Perfect Partnership

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Perfect [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny work out how to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2010.

It was a picture-perfect day for the beach: clear blue skies dotted by the whites of clouds, balmy breezes stirring palm trees rooted in pristine sand and foam-capped waves breaking up the cerulean ocean as they rushed toward the shore. A perfect day for the beach—unless you hated it.

Putting up a good front for his daughter’s sake, Danny Williams sat in the sand, feeling as if he was carrying half of the beach on his skin, and handed a small paper flag over to Grace, who then stuck it in the highest turret of the castle they had built. Her beaming smile caught in his throat, and he grinned in return, knowing he’d put up with the beach forever to see that.

"C’mon, Daddy, let’s go in the water," she laughed, jumping to her feet and dragging him along as she ran toward the edge of the waves, splashing into the warm shallows.

"I want to learn to surf," she laughed, pointing at the men and women who were swooping in on the waves. "Can I?"

Danny’s smile morphed into something resembling a pained grimace. "Maybe when you’re older, the waves out here are pretty big."

"Dannooo..." The wheedling tone dissolved into high-pitched laughter as he caught her by the waist and waded in deeper, pretending to dunk her and roaring in mock outrage when she splashed water in his face in return.

A surfer ended his run nearby and started to make his way through the shallows to the shore, but when he recognized the blond man in the shallows, he stopped, eyebrows rising. "So, you do go to the beach sometimes I see, Danno."

"Grace wanted to," Danny explained, hoisting his daughter up onto his hip and out of the way of an incoming wave.

"Who is that, Daddy?" she whispered, leaning in close to whisper into his ear. "And why does he know your name?"

"Grace, this is Detective McGarrett. Steve, this is my daughter, Grace."

"Hello," she said, smiling shyly.

"Hi, Grace, I’m very pleased to meet you," Steve said, holding his hand out for her to shake as he smiled at her.

Danny watched as his daughter carefully shook hands with his partner and shifted his stance in the water to balance her more easily as Grace leaned over to look at the surfboard under Steve’s free arm.

"Don’t even think about asking to try that out," he murmured, trying to keep his laughter out of his voice.

"But, Daddy, he could teach me!"

"But Grace, no."

Steve decided not to mention that he’d started surfing when he was four since he didn’t want his partner to break his board over his head.

"Can I buy you something to drink?" Steve offered.

"Soda?" Grace asked, her dark eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Lemonade," Danny countered, giving Steve a wry look. "Thanks for the offer; I can spring for some fries to go with them."

"Sounds good. I’m always hungry after a few hours surfing," Steve replied easily. " _And_ I like lemonade a lot better than soda," he told Grace.

"Can we get it from the frozen stand?"

"If that’s okay with your dad." Steve looked at Danny questioningly.

"Can your wallet handle it?"

"Three lemonades? I’m pretty sure I can cover that," Steve replied, rolling his eyes. "So what do you say, frozen lemonade, Danny?"

"And fries," Grace piped up, causing Danny to chuckle.

"Frozen lemonade and fries it is."

"My very favorite lunch," Steve assured them. "And the stand just down from the lemonade has the best fries on the island."

Grace cheered, and the trio started back toward the shore, Danny setting his daughter down once they’d hit the beach again though he grimaced as he felt the sand build up between his toes as he walked.

"With all you hungry beach bunnies, I’d better get extra orders of fries," he chuckled.

"Good call," Steve agreed, trying not to laugh at his partner’s expression.

"Oh, aren’t they the cutest couple with their little girl? See, Frank, there’s no reason why we can’t have kids!" A man’s voice drifted to them on the breeze as he gestured to the large man beside him, indicating Steve, Danny and Grace.

"Not a word," Danny muttered under his breath as he saw Steve fighting to keep from breaking into laughter. "Just keep walking."

"You can leave your surfboard with our towels if you want, Det. McGarrett," Grace offered politely, pointing to a large blanket up ahead.

"Thank you. And you can call me Steve." He was careful not to make eye contact with Danny, knowing full well that he’d be rolling on the ground if he did.

"I can?" She looked up at her father questioningly, and when he nodded, she darted forward to give Steve a sandy hug then raced over to the blanket.

"Don’t run... on it," Danny finished to himself as Grace left a line of sandy footprints over the brightly patterned fabric.

"It’s the beach, Danny," Steve pointed out in a slightly choked voice, "sand gets everywhere."

"That’s why I hate it," the other man muttered.

"Are you ever in the wrong state," Steve laughed.

Danny shrugged at that though his expression softened as he looked toward Grace, who was looking in his backpack for her flip-flops. "I’m here because she’s here; I can put up with sand for that."

"Maybe we’ll even make you like it."

"I doubt I’ll ever get to that point; shoot for neutrality," Danny chuckled as they reached the blanket, collected Grace and headed for the upper edge of the beach.

"What’s not to like?" Steve gestured expansively, taking in the glistening beaches; azure ocean; cerulean skies; palm trees off in the distance; and cheerful, laughing people in every direction. "It’s Hawaii."

"It’s pretty here, Danno," Grace nodded, catching them both by the hands and pulling.

"Fine, I’m outnumbered, it’s paradise."

"Now you’re getting the idea, _haole_."

"What does that mean, Steve?" Grace asked, looking up at him curiously.

"That’s what Hawaiians call mainlanders," Steve said, choosing the most innocuous definition.

"So I’m a _haole_ too then. I’m going to tell Mommy!"

"Grace, how about we keep that between us," Danny suggested, shooting his partner a look, and Steve mouthed, "Sorry," at him behind Grace’s back.

"Yeah, we all live here now, so it doesn’t really apply to any of us," Steve said, trying to fix his mistake.

"Okay," she said brightly, and Danny drew in a deep sigh of relief.

"So, lemonades first, then get the fries, then find somewhere to sit?" he suggested to change the subject.

"Sounds like a plan, partner."

Grace paused and regarded them curiously. "Is Steve your partner, Daddy, the way Billy Kalani’s moms are partners?"

A moment of shocked silence greeted that question before Danny cleared his throat. "No, honey, we work together."

"Oh. Okay." She skipped ahead of them, leaving Steve and Danny staring at each other, both of them redder than they had been moments before.

"Okay, yeah, I’m just not going to talk around her anymore," Steve decided.

"Yeah, good idea, it’s probably safer for both of us that way. Thank God she asked us that and not her mother."

Steve actually shuddered. "I had no idea how dangerous talking to kids could be."

"Why do I get the feeling that you’d rather deal with a guy at gunpoint than them?" Danny asked, sounding amused at Steve’s lingering shock.

"Because it’s easier!"

"Why, because you can’t shoot them?"

"Because all the guy with the gun can do is shoot at me, and I know I’m better than he is, but kids, you have no idea _what_ they might do or say."

"Which is why Grace is so great."

"Yeah, I can see that," Steve nodded slowly, "when I don’t have my foot in my mouth. You’ve got a pretty amazing kid there."

"Thanks." Danny smiled at that. "And judging by her look, I’ve also got a pretty hungry kid there. We’d better get over there before she cons the vendor out of everything on his cart."

"And us into paying for it?" Steve laughed, following Danny.

"There’s no doubt in my mind about that at all."

~*~

"Thank you for the ride, Steve," Grace yawned hours later. The three had ended up spending the afternoon together, culminating in Danny finally giving in and allowing Steve to take her in the water on his board though he’d never let either of them know how tempted he was to forbid it.

"It was my pleasure," Steve assured her, biting back the comment that she was a natural since he knew Danny wouldn’t appreciate it. "I had a great time today."

"I did too; maybe we can come to the beach together again." Grace gave him a sleepy smile and rested her head on her father’s shoulder.

Having learned his lesson, Steve didn’t say a word, but the look he turned on Danny was as pleading as any Grace could manage.

"We’ll see about it next time we have the weekend," Danny promised both of them.

"Yay!" Grace was the one who said it, but Steve’s expression said he agreed.

"Two of them," Danny sighed to himself though he was grinning as he spoke.

"Aren’t you a lucky man?"

"Yes, he is," Grace said before her father could answer.

"What he’s going to do is get you back to your mom’s before it gets too late," Danny cut in.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Grace," Steve said, smiling at her. "I’m looking forward to doing it again." He glanced at Danny and then stage whispered to Grace, "Maybe next time we’ll get Danno on a surfboard."

"We can do it," Grace whispered back, causing Danny to stifle a groan.

"Bye, Steve, have a good afternoon," he said quickly, trying to forestall any more planning.

~*~

"We seem destined to run into each other today," Steve laughed, looking up from his beer to find Danny sliding onto a barstool a few down from him.

"Guess it’s my lucky night," Danny commented wryly before ordering himself a beer. "You need another?" he asked, nodding toward the bottle in Steve’s hand.

"Yeah, I wouldn’t mind another one," Steve agreed easily. "And for the record, I was here first."

"Really? Damn, you must be a cop with those kind of deductive skills," Danny snorted after ordering the second beer.

"Ha ha. You’re so funny. Not."

"I thought it was," Danny snickered.

"You would. Drink your beer."

"Or what?"

"Or nothing. But when you’re drinking, it prevents you from voicing any questionable humor."

"So says the man who had half his leg down his throat earlier," Danny chuckled before taking a pull from his bottle.

"Um, yes, but that’s only caused by children. You just seem to run on at any time."

"I only make comments about situations that need them," Danny protested.

"Yeah right." Steve tossed back his beer. "You know, I have beer at home, and it costs a lot less to drink it there."

"Then why are you here?" Danny asked, knowing he was at the bar because he couldn’t face his one-room apartment that night.

"I wanted some company," Steve replied with a shrug. "But since I seem to have found some..."

"So you would have invited anyone who agreed to share a beer with you home?"

"Hardly. But since I already know you’re not a serial killer, you seem a safe bet."

"So glad to hear it," Danny snorted.

"So, you wanna come over or not?"

Danny shrugged at that and finished his beer. "Sure, why not."

"Great. Did you drive?" Steve swung off his barstool and stood waiting for Danny to follow suit.

Danny nodded. "You need a ride?"

"Yeah, I was planning to have a few drinks, so I took a cab."

"So you need a ride then; well, I need directions," Danny chuckled as he stood, setting his empty bottle on the bar.

"I think I can handle that," Steve replied. "I got myself back to that house a lot of times over the years, sometimes when I couldn’t even remember my own name."

"So you’re still living in your dad’s place?"

"Yeah, for now. I haven’t decided yet if I’m going to keep it or sell it."

"Well, at least I know where it is."

"So I don’t need to make like Google maps? Good."

Danny snorted as they started for the door. "I may not have lived here that long, but I know my way around."

"Not to mention that you were there not that long ago."

"True, so come on and I’ll get you home."

"Have I mentioned that you’re really domineering?" Steve asked as they made their way out to the car.

"I heard you liked it like that," Danny chuckled as he unlocked the doors and they climbed inside.

Steve’s eyebrows climbed toward his hairline. "Oh really? And who’d you hear that from?"

Danny snickered. "Just personal observation, Steve."

"We need to work on your detective skills."

"Denial is a terrible thing."

"I don’t really have any desire to become some guy’s slave, thanks all the same."

"Slave? I didn’t say that, did I?"

"It sounded like you were heading that way."

"Sounds like I was poking at a sore spot from here."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You’re delusional, Danny."

"You want to get out and walk?"

"Nope, but I may pour a beer over you when we get there."

"That would mean I had to go in the house, and with that forewarning, I may just let you off at the door," Danny chuckled.

"Oh fine, I wouldn’t waste the beer anyways."

"Exactly," Danny steered the car onto a side street before pulling up in front of the McGarrett house.

"You’re really weird," Steve informed him before sliding out of the car and going to open the front door.

"That would explain why I work with you," Danny said as he joined him.

"I think that had more to do with my call to the governor," Steve pointed out. "Make yourself comfortable, and I’ll grab the beer."

Danny settled himself in the family room, avoiding the den where John McGarrett’s body had been found, and looked around, noticing that Steve hadn’t changed any of the furnishings yet.

"Here you go." Steve handed over a beer and dropped onto the sofa next to Danny. "Cheers," he added, clinking his bottle against Danny’s.

"Right back at ya," the other man answered before tilting the bottle back and taking a drink. "And thanks by the way, Grace really enjoyed the afternoon, couldn’t stop talking about you on the way back to Rachel’s."

"It was my pleasure," Steve assured him. "I had fun with both of you today. I hope we can do it again."

"You’re not going to get me to go surfing," Danny warned him, spotting the gleam in Steve’s eyes.

"I do enjoy a challenge." Steve grinned at his partner, turning slightly on the sofa so that he was facing Danny.

"Christ." Danny’s head hit the back of the sofa as he groaned.

"Naw, just Steve, but I can see how you might make the mistake."

"Keep it up and I’m going to punch you again."

"I have a better idea." Steve leaned in and kissed him, the move pressing Danny back against the sofa and causing him to widen his eyes though he didn’t push Steve away.

"What is this?" he asked, giving a crooked grin when Steve pulled back to look at him inquiringly. "Make love, not war?"

"Well, it’s a lot more fun, don’t you think?"

Danny eyed Steve calculatingly, set down his beer, then caught the other man by the front of his shirt. "Oh yeah," he murmured before sliding his mouth over Steve’s, the brush of their tongues together causing his gut to clench with a need he hadn’t felt in years.

Steve went with the tug, twisting to sprawl over Danny, one hand tugging at his shirt to get at the tanned skin beneath. He deepened the kiss, feeling himself harden where he pressed against Danny, the other man’s low groan providing a counterpoint to the arching of his body beneath Steve’s.

Danny twisted his hand between them and delved under Steve’s shirt, clearing the way so that he could explore Steve’s back even as they continued to explore each other’s mouths.

Steve pushed up just enough to get his hands on Danny’s shorts, making quick work of the button and zipper so he could get a hand inside.

"Shit, Steve," Danny panted, his voice rough with need as he bucked up beneath the other man’s weight. "Not going to last if you keep that up."

"Need to taste you before that happens." Steve slid downward, mouthing at Danny’s belly until his chin nudged Danny’s erection, and then he lapped hungrily at the wet tip.

Danny’s reply was a strangled moan as he let one foot drop to the floor to give Steve more access as his fingers dug into the other man’s shoulders, silently urging him onward, something that Steve seemed equally eager to accomplish.

He drew more of Danny into his mouth, for the moment simply holding him in the wet heat, and Danny’s breathing grew more and more ragged until he finally bucked upward, silently demanding more. That seemed to have been what Steve was waiting for as he immediately began suckling on the hard shaft filling his mouth, his head slowly bobbing up and down as he explored and tasted every inch.

"Steve... shit," Danny gasped, his fingers flexing rhythmically against Steve’s shoulders and his hips rocking upward to meet Steve’s mouth.

A hand pushed Danny’s shorts and boxer briefs off his hips and then slid between his legs to stroke his balls at the same that Steve took him in completely, swallowing around him, Danny managing only a few deep breaths before he gave a stuttering cry and his whole body spasmed as he came. Steve continued working him until the last spasm ebbed, and then he sat up, grinning down at Danny while licking his lips.

"Fuck, I should have known you’d look smug," Danny muttered as he studied Steve through half-lidded eyes.

"You saying I don’t have cause?"

"You saying that you’re that good?"

"I think I just proved that."

"Maybe I was just that hard up," Danny chuckled.

"Speaking of hard..." Steve rocked his hips forward against Danny’s leg.

"Ooo, subtle; you learn that in the Navy?" Danny asked. "Any preference?"

Steve’s eyebrows rose. "What’re my options?"

"You’re the one who’s hard; suck or fuck," Danny smirked, his whole posture one of relaxed satisfaction. "I’m open to either."

Steve looked him over. "Oh, I’m not missing a chance at that ass," he said in a near purr. "But either we need to move this to the bedroom, or I’m going to have to go get some lube and a rubber."

"Bedroom," Danny decided, "I don’t need to dislocate a hip on this thing."

"Sounds like a plan." Steve got to his feet, pausing to admire the sight of Danny sprawled on his couch before offering him a hand up, Danny grasping it and standing, hitching his shorts up on his hips with his free hand as he did so.

"Yeah, I can tell you like it," he chuckled, eyeing the bulge in Steve’s shorts.

"What can I say, I’m a sucker for a hot guy in shorts. Right this way," he added, starting toward the bedroom.

"And here I thought you were all about the bathing suits," Danny laughed, letting his shorts drop to the floor once they reached the bedroom, his shirt joining them before he dropped to the bed. "And you better tell me that you have condoms and lube, or you’re stuck with suck."

"I’m a guy. Of course I have lube and condoms." Steve pulled the requested items out of the nightstand and tossed them onto Danny’s chest before climbing onto the bed to kneel between his legs.

"I’m a guy, of course I have lube and condoms," Danny mimicked with uncanny accuracy even as he reached for Steve’s shirt, dragging it over his head. "Straight guys don’t tend to keep lube around."

"A lot of them do, for jerking off, but I think it should be obvious by now that I’m not straight. I’m bi."

"Gee, really?" Danny snorted. "I think I figured that out around the time my dick went in your mouth."

"Great detective work there," Steve chuckled. "Can you figure out anything else?" He was still grinning at Danny when one slick finger traced his entrance, lightly teasing the sensitive flesh.

"Hrmm, you like to top?" Danny asked wryly. "Good thing I’m flexible."

"I like both, but considering you just came and you offered... Oh, was that you detecting again?" Steve laughed. "Good job, Captain Obvious."

Danny flipped a finger in Steve’s direction. "I think I like you better when your mouth is full."

Grinning, Steve braced himself with the hand that wasn’t already occupied, and leaned over to kiss him , Danny’s mouth opening beneath his at the same time his hips lurched, urging that teasing finger deeper as their tongues dueled. One finger became two as they each explored the other’s mouth in turn, and then Steve was sitting up, never looking away from the blue eyes as he got rid of his remaining clothes, reached for the rubber and rolled it onto his cock.

"Oh yeah." Danny’s voice was layered with satisfaction and slowly growing need as he canted his hips to give Steve more access, and he grabbed for the lube on the bed beside him, squeezing some out and slathering it on the other man’s latex-encased cock.

Steve shuddered at Danny’s touch, and he kissed him again as he pushed forward slowly, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside Danny.

"Fuck." The word was whispered against Steve’s mouth as strong arms closed around him, dragging him closer as Danny panted for breath.

"That’s what we’re doing," Steve replied, trying for cocky arrogance, but the expression of pure bliss on his face tempered the attitude.

A low-voice grunt was the only answer he got as Danny rocked up to meet his thrust, their bodies coming together in a harsh, suctioning sound as sweaty flesh contacted, then pulled apart.

Steve’s eyes finally closed as he lost himself in the sensations of fucking Danny, and his strokes shortened and grew more rapid as his body tightened. Danny’s muscles contracted around him, and he dragged Steve in for another kiss, his tongue fucking the other man’s mouth at the same pace his ass was being taken. Steve gasped into the kiss, his fingers digging into the mattress on either side of Danny’s head, and he buried himself as far inside Danny as he could get as he shuddered through his climax.

Danny collapsed back against the sheets, grinning slightly as Steve’s forehead dropped to his shoulder. "So?" he finally asked. "Was it good for you?"

"Fuck yeah," Steve mumbled, his voice muffled by Danny’s shoulder.

"Somehow I knew that would be your answer."

"It’s not like I tried to hide it."

"It’s not like you could have."

"Or would have wanted to." Steve finally raised his head, though he didn’t try to move otherwise yet. "I wouldn’t mind doing it again some time."

Danny’s smile was lazy and satisfied. "Same here."

"Great. Now I just have to work on getting you on a surfboard." Steve grinned, kissing him quickly, and pulled out, disposing of the condom and then stretching out next to him.

"No way, no how."

Steve’s grin widened, and Danny reached out to smack him on the back of the head. " _No_."

"Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it."

"There’s a lot of stuff I haven’t tried that I don’t have any desire to."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Trust me, it’s great."

"Let me guess, you aren’t going to give up until I try it, are you? Just remember, if I break my back, you’re going to be down a man."

"You’re not going to break your back," Steve scoffed. "And I promise to kiss any bruises better."

"If I break my back, I won’t feel it," Danny muttered. "And I’m going to get sand in places I don’t even want to think about."

"We won’t be surfing naked, you know."

"Like trunks keep sand out," Danny shot back.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I’ll help you clean up afterward, Mr. Sensitive."

"Oh, there’s a bribe."

"You can fuck me afterward?" Steve offered, and Danny stared at him.

"So if I go surfing, I can fuck you?" he asked incredulously.

"Okay, so I want you to fuck me regardless, and probably long before I get you in the water, but it sounded good," Steve chuckled. "What would you consider an appropriate bribe?"

Danny was silent for a while as he thought that over, then rolled to his side to face Steve. "Teach Gracie."

"Done," Steve replied instantly. "I’ll teach you at the same time."

"Concentrate on her; I’ll feel better that way."

"When we’re in the water, absolutely. But judging by today, she’s a natural."

Danny took a deep breath at that and flopped to his back. "Why did I know you would say that?"

"We’re living on an island. It’s good that she’s good in the water."

"I hate it when you get all logical on me."

"And if I wasn’t, you’d tell me that I was full of it. This sounds like a lose-lose to me," Steve laughed. "Good thing I’ve found a way to distract you, at least outside of work."

"Oh, you found it, did you?" Danny asked dryly.

"Yup. Who kissed who?"

"Christ, you’re going to hold that over me, aren’t you?"

"What do you think?" Steve smirked.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Make you? What are you, twelve?"

Steve laughed. "I think I just proved otherwise." He poked Danny in the ribs, earning himself another smack on the back of the head in retaliation.

"Mental age, not physical."

"I’m just young at heart."

Danny eyed him skeptically at that. "I think sex makes you strange," he finally stated.

"I guess we’ll have to try it a few times so that you can be sure of your theory."

"Right now?"

"Naw, I was thinking of a nap, something to eat, and then maybe trying it the other way ‘round."

Danny pursed his lips as he mused that over then grinned. "Yeah, we could do that."

"This really is the perfect partnership," Steve said with a grin of his own.

"You’re going to be even more sure you’re right all the time now, aren’t you?"

Steve laughed. "Nope, since I already _was_ right all the time."

"I think you need to shut your mouth now."

"Going to sleep now," Steve chuckled before giving Danny a quick kiss.

"Just remember that you need to feed me when we wake up," Danny grumbled good-naturedly.

"I think I can handle that. Now go to sleep, Danno."

"At least you didn’t say ‘book ‘em’," Danny muttered before closing his eyes.

END


End file.
